


Lost War: Party Favours

by CrazyJanaCat



Series: Lost War [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Christmas Party, Dehumanization, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Sexual Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Yule, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJanaCat/pseuds/CrazyJanaCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy had anything he had ever wanted in life. Anything his father had worked so hard to secure for him. Yet every day, he had to see the state of his once-rival. Why couldn’t he enjoy the sorry state, and why had he ever told the Dark Lord about Hermione Granger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost War: Party Favours

Draco sighed deeply as he saw the invitation to the Dark Lord’s Yule party. He should be proud of himself, like he knew both his parents were. He was the Dark Lord’s closest trustee, often invited for dinner or tea,  but it was all very bittersweet.

He had anything he ever wanted in life, anything his father had worked so hard to secure for him, yet every day he had to go see the Dark Lord, he had to see the state of his once-rival. Why couldn’t he just enjoy the sorry state Harry was in? Maybe… Maybe it was because it didn’t fit the young warrior. The Boy-Who-Lived should be fighting, spirited, alive, yet he was now nothing more than a plaything.

“Astoria, dear. You should go an pick up Scorpius on your own tomorrow,” Draco told his wife.  
“The Dark Lord insists on my presence to ready everything for his party. The both of you are expected to come as well.”

Astoria looked over at her husband and nodded with a small smile.

“Of course, love,” she agreed readily.  
“And don’t worry so much. He enjoys your company too much to rid of you.”

Astoria wrongly assumed that Draco’s wariness of the Dark Lord came from fear of being disposed of, like most all his assistants ended up. However, that wasn’t the case in the slightest. Draco dreaded seeing his Lord’s Pet again.

.              .              .               .              .

As he entered the small meeting room, where the Dark Lord was waiting for him, he was met with a surprising sight. Harry was on Voldemort’s lap, riding it while moaning erotically which still made Draco’s cock twitch in his trousers, even though his disgust was greater than his arousal. But that wasn’t surprising. He’d expected the Dark Lord and his pet to be at it again. No. His surprise came in the form of Hermione Granger, who sat on the Dark Lord’s left, quill in hand, parchment before her and face ghostly pale from disgust.

Something in the Malfoy tightened at the sight of his former classmate. He hadn’t liked Granger much during his time at Hogwarts. Not at all, but he had respected her brains and talent none the less, so when his Lord had asked about her when looking through old school records, he didn’t have a problem telling him the truth. Hermione had been praised for graduating from Hogwarts with a record amount of NEWT’s, even with the war raging. A total of 10. The only classes she never finished being Divination, which she dropped in 3rd, only a few weeks into the year, and Muggle Studies, of which she had an OWL, but she decided not to take the NEWT level classes.

When he had told Voldemort this, he should have known why his Lord wanted to know about her, yet here he was, shocked to see her as his new assistant. He was the reason she was forced to watch her former best friend be used as nothing but a simple sex toy by the Dark Lord.

“Good of you to join us, Draco,” Voldemort spoke calmly, not even looking up to greet him.

Voldemort was utterly focused on Harry’s face, which was contorted in pleasure as he hurriedly moved himself up and down his master’s prick. Draco looked away and moved to his place, sitting opposite from Granger and on his Lord’s right side. He ignored the squelching sounds of the two men fucking.

“Thank you for allowing me to join, my Lord,” Draco greeted Voldemort, as he always did.  
“Good to see you again as well, Granger. It’s been some 19 years since we last met, right?”

“It’s Weasley now, and yes,” Hermione mumbled quietly.

“So you did marry Ron Weasley?” Draco asked, raising a brow.

He’d always thought that Granger could do better than that poor excuse of a Pureblood, but it was also expected. The two had only grown closer after Harry’s supposed death, and after Voldemort became powerful, muggleborns like Granger were considered less than 2ndclass citizens unless they married into wizarding families.

He stopped talking when he heard Voldemort moan loudly and he looked the other way, keeping his face blank and casual. He had no intentions of seeing his Lord’s face contorted in the pleasure of his orgasm. He’d seen it before, and it always made him sick to see that wide, disturbing grin of satisfaction after he spend himself inside the teen on his lap.

He jumped when he felt warm, soft fingers press against his cheek and he looked over, staring in the wide, curious green eyes of his old rival. Harry looked back over to Voldemort questioningly. The Dark Lord laughed amused.

“Yes, Pet. You once knew him too,” he said chuckling.

Draco blinked in shock and stared at his Lord. Had Voldemort decided to let Harry remember, or did Harry remember on his own? Did he still hate Draco for being on the Dark Side? Would he hate him for his own success while he was forced down into cruel submission?

He was startled out of his thoughts when he felt Harry, now wearing pants again press closer to him, still staring questioningly at his master. He was pointing between the two of them and made a questioning noise in the back of his throat, making Voldemort laugh again.

“No. You weren’t friends, Pet,” he said, shaking his head.  
“Draco never stood against me, unlike you and your friends.”

For some reason, that made Harry smile brightly and he patted Draco’s head, as if telling him he was being good. Draco looked up in confusion, which only grew when Harry gave him a thumbs up before kissing Voldemort passionately and leaving the room.

“Pet was really upset when I told him who he used to be,” Voldemort sighed.  
“He’s always happy to find there were at least some people who were intelligent enough to join me before the war.”

“Good to hear, my Lord,” Draco said, dazed.

“Yes. Very good indeed,” Voldemort agreed smiling.  
“But that was not why I had you come here. I wish to speak of the party theme. Pet suggested a Winter Wonderland, since he’s never seen one.”

“Does this mean you will allow your pet to join the party this time?” Draco asked surprised.

“Yes. But since there will be children present, he will be dressed properly,” Voldemort said.  
“He made quite a ruckus for someone incapable of speech when he heard that he’d have to go without sex a whole day.”

Draco nodded in understanding while Grang-Weasley turned even paler. She was clearly not used yet to the Dark Lord’s habits.

.              .              .               .              .

The party was as large and extravagant as it always was. Draco tugged a bit on his dark green dress robes and took another sip of his eggnog. The Winter Wonderland was a great success, as he had expected. Everything was white or light blue, with an actual ice-skating rink in one room, where most of the children were. Everywhere, the ceilings were charmed to look like a bright, snowy sky while snowflakes twirled down, only to disappear about 7 feet off the ground.

There were several large Christmas trees standing in all rooms, covered in a layer of warm snow and twinkling soft blue lights shone through the green needles. Crystal chandeliers hung off the ceiling and they too were frosted over nicely, giving the whole palace a beautiful frozen look.

“It looks wonderful, love,” Astoria said awed.

“Very nicely done. The Dark Lord must be very pleased,” Blaise said as he and his wife Daphne Greengrass joined the Malfoys.

Both their kids, Diana, who was in her 2nd year, and Apollo, who was Scorpius’ classmate in 1st year were currently with Scorpius and the other kids at the skating rink. Draco looked around and his eye caught that of Theodore Nott and his wife Padma. Their 12 year old twin daughters, Iris and Violet were standing next to them, talking merrily to one another until Diana Zabini walked up, skates in hand and called them over to join the others.

On the other side of the room, Draco could see his parents talking to his aunt Bella and the Lestrange brothers. His cousin, aunt Bella and uncle Rodolphus’ son, Herodias, was 18 years old, and stood stiffly next to his parents while Rabastan, who had married Draco’s old classmate, Tracy Davis, talked to his brother while his wife stood quietly next to him. Their daughter Anastasia was with the other kids no doubt. She was, after all, Scorpius’ year mate, and if his father had any say in it, his intended.

He noticed that the only children that weren’t at the rink were the Weasleys. There were only a small percentage of them present. The one of the oldest son and the Delacour woman, their two beautiful part-Veela daughters and handsome son, were somewhat comfortable and talked to people around them, knowing them from Slytherin school. They were studying there thanks to their mother’s influence and money. The ones of Ron and Hermione Weasley, a girl Scorpius’ age and a younger boy, were even tenser than their parents, and that was saying something.

“It was actually the idea of the Dark Lord’s Pet,” Draco replied to Blaise absentminded.

“And will we finally be able to see this infamous ‘Pet’ of his?” Daphne asked teasingly.

It sounded light and bantering, but Draco knew her better than that. She was curious, eager to finally find out who the famous slave was that had captured the Dark Lord so strongly. They all wanted to know. On one hand, Draco was relieved that the Dark Lord finally decided to bring his Pet out in the open. It meant he no longer had to hide the truth from his friends and family.

On the other. Even among his friends, many had mourned Harry Potter’s death.

Suddenly, the whole room hushed as Voldemort stepped in, his pet walking behind him in all white. Well, the parts that were dressed at least. He wore a loincloth made of snowy white fur and white fur boots. As a top, he wore a simple white tank top that left his flat, toned stomach bare and a white veil covered his face. Draco could still see the large gold earrings and the smaller ring that went through Harry’s left nipple through the see-through fabric.

Draco followed the example of all the others present and sank to his knees, bowing his head. One glance to where the Weasley’s where situated showed him that Hermione had to pull her husband down forcefully, and he noticed, as he looked back towards Voldemort, that the Dark Lord had seen this too, as his lips quirked up in amusement.

“Stand. enjoy,” Voldemort commanded calmly as he guided his slave towards the ice throne that had been fashioned for him.

Draco watched as Voldemort sat down and pulled his slave on his lap, nuzzling the teen’s neck, making ‘Pet’ giggle cutely. Next to him, Blaise’s eyes darkened and he licked his lips.

“Nice body… I see why the Lord enjoys his presence so much,” he said.

Daphne huffed annoyed and glared at her husband while her sister chuckled amused.

“I have to agree with Blaise, dear sister,” Astoria giggled.  
“I’m sure he must be very handsome underneath that veil.”

“You have no idea,” Draco muttered.

“Draco, my friend!” Voldemort called out.  
“Won’t it be time you introduce your son to me?”

Draco nodded and waved Scorpius over, who, along with his friends, had re-entered the room to see Voldemort’s arrival. Together with his son and his wife, he approached the Dark Lord and knelt down at his feet.

“Stand up, my friend,” Voldemort commanded.

“My Lord. May I introduce you to my wife Astoria and our son, Scorpius Hyperion?” Draco spoke.

“It’s an honour to finally stand before you, My Lord,” Astoria said humbly.

Voldemort hummed as he petted his slave’s thigh, making the dark haired teen moan quietly.

“Yes, it is,” Voldemort agreed lightly.  
“Don’t you think so Pet?”

‘Pet’ moaned again and nodded his head in agreement.

“Scorpius. I have a task for you,” Voldemort said, looking the boy in the eye.

The boy’s eyes widened in surprise and he stammered a bit in reply. Voldemort just smiled at him before motioning the Weasleys over. The ones that belonged with his Lord’s assistant. They came meekly. A red haired daughter with brown eyes and wild curls like her mother, and a son, with brown hair, more freckles than his father and big blue eyes.

“As my assistant, I can’t allow Hermione’s children to have anything but the best education,” Voldemort explained.  
“Because of that, her daughter will start at Slytherin after the holidays and you will be her guide. Make sure she learns to fit in.”

“Yes my Lord. It’s my honour,” Scorpius replied, bowing deeply.

Voldemort nodded and refocused on Hermione.

“Introductions, if you will.”

“Yes my Lord,” Hermione squeaked.  
“This is my husband Ron, our daughter Rose, and our son Hugo.”

Rose and Hugo bowed, like they were supposed to, but Ron didn’t. Instead, he looked straight at the Lord’s slave, with blue piercing eyes. Draco noticed that Harry became nervous from the intense stare. He wasn’t used to this many people looking at him. The most people in one time he’d ever been around was 10, and they didn’t dare to stare, as Voldemort was almost always fucking him.

“That’s Harry, there, isn’t it?” Ron asked loudly, glaring at Voldemort.  
“I want to see his face. He’s my best mate, let me talk to him.”

“Once, about 20 years ago, yes,” Voldemort agreed simply.  
“I should have you killed for speaking to me like that, or at least tortured. But your wife is the best assistant I’ve had in years, and it is entertaining to see her try and jog my pet’s memory. Don’t you think so Pet?”

Another giggle and he nodded again before allowing his master to pull the veil down and reveal his face. Next to Draco, Astoria tensed and gasped in shock when she saw the bright green eyes and the lightning bolt scar. Harry stared at Ron with innocent curiosity before looking back at Voldemort, making a questioning noise as he pointed at the red haired father.

“Ronald Weasley. As he said, you once were his best friend,” Voldemort told him.

Harry scowled and pointed at himself, before pointing at Voldemort, giving him a worried look.

“Yes. He fought against me. But we can’t fault him, Pet. He was misguided by Dumbledore.”

The reassurance didn’t stop Harry from glaring accusingly at Weasley while clinging harder to his master. Weasley’s eyes were wide and filled with so many intense emotions that Draco could no longer discern them from each other.

“H-Harry? Mate? Don’t you remember me?” he asked quietly.

Harry hid his face in the Dark Lord’s robes and cuddled deeper into the man before he shook his head. It seemed as if all fight bled out of Weasley and he took a step back. Voldemort smirked at him and put an arm over his pet’s shoulders, pressing him even closer to himself.

“You may all go and enjoy the party again,” Voldemort told them.

Draco and his family bowed again before they re-joined their friends. Scorpius quickly went back to the other kids where he started whispering frantically. Meanwhile, Daphne had taken an iron hold on Draco’s arm, her dark green eyes wide.

“ _Harry Potter_?!” she whisper yelled.  
“All this time, his slave is Harry bloody Potter?!”

“How the hell did that happen, Draco?!” Blaise exclaimed wide-eyed.  
“He died 20 years ago! Everyone was so sure of it.”

“Just like Harry was sure that someone would come to save him,” Draco whispered guiltily.

 


End file.
